


The Magical World Of Despacito~

by MightyKitty_Nassitale, risplende



Category: Nassitale (undertale au), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Collab, F/M, Google decided who is shipped with who XD, More tags in the future, My first collab story, Other, We have made the sans floofy error he is our lil floof boio, just for fun, my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyKitty_Nassitale/pseuds/MightyKitty_Nassitale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/risplende/pseuds/risplende
Summary: T here! Before you read, I just want to say some quick things!This is a collection of our silly RPs on Amino! This was made for fun!It has some weird parts- Just bear with usPlease note that neither of us speaks English as a first language and we're still learning! We know that there are mistakes but we did our best.And please, PLEASE, be patient! There is nothing wrong with disliking our work, just don't spread hate!





	1. floof boio

**Author's Note:**

> A = mightykitty_Nassitale
> 
> T = risplende
> 
> A: Okay dont hate me for shipping mah oc with error google chose for us... We are not even kidding XD
> 
> A: also T chose the title name too XD
> 
> T= Ya I did!
> 
> A: also sorry if we have bad grammar english was not mine or risplende's first language. (im not good at setting "," either so uhh yea sorry if its hard to read! Im trying ;w;) i use my ipad and types pretty fast so there will be ALOT of misspellings, but you can comment some mistakes so we can edit it if you want :3

Error looked at the other version of him up and down, before asking “Why is other me so floofy?”   
The other’s expression turned into anger at hearing the comment “IF YOU CALL ME FLOOFY AGAIN I-”

Error Naz walked to the second Error and Error interrupting them and said “uhm what's going on? Why are there two Errors?...” Error Naz’s face turned from confused to happy “You know what i don't care! Double the fun-”

“Floof” interrupted Ink Naz. Then Error Naz became clearly annoyed at the comment “what…? No! Stop saying that!!!” she replied, while stomping her foot on the ground like a child.

__  
  


“What's wrong with saying Floof?” asked Ink “I mean, he  _ is _ floofy!”

“I don't like being called that!” he replied, sounding even angrier than before.

Ink just looked at him straight in the eyes and said, simply 

“Floof”

Error repeating the same thing right after.

“Floof!” replied Ink Naz, seeming to be having fun. “NOooooOoooOOoo!” Error Naz looks even more annoyed now, “stop that! Its overused!!! You said that five thousand times already! It's not funny anymore! It was kinda cute in the beginning, but now its just plain annoying!!!” she looks at Error and seem to stare holes in his skull “ **_y o u   t o o E r r o r ._ ** ” then she just looks normal again, and began complaining at Ink Naz. “woah calm down shorty, i mean it's fun to annoy people You know?” replied Ink Naz

“HOW COME YOU'RE TALLER THAN ME!?” Screamed Error Naz

__  
  


Error laughed, wiping a nonexistent tear from his eye “What? He’s just so floofy!” 

“Yeah! Extra super duper floofy!” added Ink.

“Alright! I've had enough!” exclaimed Er, starting to turn around and angrily stomp away “I'm going away!”

Ink put a hand to his head and turned his tone into an extra dramatic one “Oh no, little floof boi come back...!” 

__  
  


Error Naz seems to get an idea. “H-Hey! WAIT!” she seems nervous, but yet still pretty energetic “you wanna watch undernovela with me? I have chocolate!” “aww how cute~” teased Ink Naz. “Ugggghhhhhh i'm leaving! BUH BYE!” Error Naz opens a portal and looks at the second Error “if you want to come just follow me!” she then disappeared into the portal, but the portal is still open.

__  
  


The anti-void was filled with silence.

“WHAT?!” exclaimed Error “I didn't agree to bring him!”

Floof grinned, turning around and starting to walk towards the portal “Oh, but she asked  _ me _ , not you”

“Burn…” whispered Ink.

“W-what?! This is unfair!” Error now sounded like a little kid not getting what he wanted “I can join too, right?”

Ink cracked up laughing “Error you're such a loser, oh my stars!”

__  
  


Error Naz looked at Error with a thinking expression. “hmmm…. maybe if you can remember where my part of the anti-void is! You have been there before, so you should know where it is. If you don't then you can't join! See ya bestie~” she said the last part in a  _ sickly sweet _ tone, but it seems like she doesn't realize it herself. 

“Heh. Harsh brah…” Commented Ink Naz, then it looks like Ink Naz realized something. “WAIT- I SAW MY CAKE IN THERE! WHY DOES SHE KEEP STEALING MY CHOCOLATE CAKES!?” Ink Naz now just look mad, but began cooling down a bit “you know what…. I’ll deal with that later… Lets watch some drama unfold…” she said the last part in a whisper, and it seems like nobody noticed.

__  
  


“What the…” Error just sat there a bit dumbfounded.

The artist looked at him. The confusion in his eyes was clear - literally, since his pinpricks had turned into question marks “Is this normal?”

“How am I supposed to know?” replied Error, sounding irritated.

“Aren't you two, like, ultimate best friends or something?”

“Ugh, just shut up” Error looked at his hands and tried to think “I'm going to go and find EN…”

“Lmao, do you even remember the code?” asked Ink.

“Maybe, none of your business... And stop saying ‘lmao’ out loud!” he turned around and started pacing.

“I'll take that as a ‘no, I don't remember it’,  _ lmao. _ ”

Error rolled his pinpricks and stared at him, clearly annoyed “What? Do you remember it?” 

“Uhm… Never knew it in the first place?”

Error only muttered a sarcastic “great” and kept on walking in circles.

__  
  


-Meanwhile with Error Naz and second Error-

after the second Error came through the portal, Error Naz closed the portal and looks at him “hey! My name is Error Nassi but you can just call me Error Naz or EN. Anything is fine!” she smiles at him at walks to a random spot in the antivoid with blankets, chocolate wrappers and just anything chocolate everywhere. “sorry it's such a mess, i usually don't have any guests so that's why it's so messy…” she looks at the second Error again “hey.. I never catched your name, and i don't want to call you  _ other Error  _ or  _ second Error _ ”

“Uh, it's okay…!” he rubbed awkwardly the back of his skull “My name is Error but uh, to avoid confusion you can call me Er. Nice to meet you EN”

He glanced at the pile in front of him.

“So uhm… What are we going to do? You mentioned chocolate, didn't you-” he was interrupted by a loud ‘thump’.

He turned around just in time to see the other version of him colliding with the floor, who got up and laughed triumphantly

“Hah! Told you it was the right code!”

“Error, you fell like a sack of potatoes-” behind him, Ink could barely contain his laughter “Hi guys!”

Floof only sighed in response.

EN looks kind of surprised? “You actually remembered? huh… I didn't think you would but eh- You're lucky we still haven't started anything yet!” she then looks at Ink “Ink. You're not invited.” she then walks around like she is trying to find something. “Aha!” she pulls out of nowhere a chocolate cake??? “It's still warm too! Okay i'm going to get it ready and you guys can… Uhm… Chat… or something… okay i'm going to get Undernovela ready-” she seems to interrupt herself and stares at Error “please don't get into an argument… I don't want to clean dust off my floor today…” Then she left to find some… things...

__  
  


Before Error could reply with an offended “of course I remember!”, Ink yelled “SHOTGUN!” and threw himself on top of the blankets.

There was a moment of mildly concerned silence as everyone stared at him.

“What? I called shotgun. This place is mine.” he said simply, getting comfier.

Er gave him a look “She said you weren't-”

“I do what I want.”

Error sighed and sat down next to him, grabbing a mysterious chocolate bar and munching on it “She's going to kick you out”

“Kick out a lovely and pretty skeleton such as myself?!” the artist posed dramatically  _ again _ , with a pitiful tone in his voice.

“EN can you-” started Error, only to be interrupted  _ again _ by the other, who had dropped his façade “I'll be good, I promise! Let me join in your pyjama party!”

Er finally decided to stop standing there awkwardly and sat down as well, in the corner of the pile “We're not even in pyjamas…?”

Ink blinked twice, before starting casually “Well, with the way you two dress…”

__  
  


“I'm back~” she then stares at the skeletons doing whatever they were doing “uhm… am I … interrupting something here?” she then looks at ink and starts lifting him up with her strings and said “anything you have to say before you leave?” she waits for him to respond, while doing stuff like throwing the blankets at Error and Er. “you guys take those” she said, while putting the cake down and turning on undernovela. “you better answer quick Ink, we have an undernovela marathon to watch, and i don't want to miss ANYTHING.” she finally looks back at Ink, while taking a seat and began slicing the cake. She then looks at Error with a serious but yet annoyed face “also Error don't eat it all like last time… I WANT SOME TOO!!!”

__  
  


“B-but!” Error huffed, looking yet again like a toddler who didn't get what he wanted.

On the other hand, Er looked at him with a mix of disgust and surprise “Really? You don't share?”

The other looked away, ignoring the tone of his voice “In my defense it was a very good cake”

Er ‘tsk'ed and looked to the side.

“You two act like 5 years olds” commented Ink, still hanging on the ceiling.

“Look who's talking!” started Error, gesturing at Ink's situation “You're up there because you're childish!”

“I'm up here because I was accused of a crime I didn't commit!” the fake pitiful tone returned to his voice “And the crime is: being anything but amazing and handsome!”

“I would say you're guilty!” replied Error, Ink not helping with his annoyance.

“I'm so offended!” Ink paused for a moment “wait, why am I up here again?”

“You're getting kicked out” reminded Er from his little corner.

“Oh, thanks!” Ink turned back to EN and  _ yet again  _ he started to whine “EN please! I am only a poor skeleton! Please let me watch Undernovela with you!”

She looks at Ink with a serious look “if you make one wrong move you're done.” she then looks excited again, and her strings threw Ink on the ground… rather… harshly… “umm okay…  _ Error _ ” she said Error with a pretty sassy tone “i at least shared with you! I had to eat the plate!!! I mean i don't really mind plates, but i like the cake better…” she pouts like a small child, and sits down in front of the screen and says “luckily… it hasn't started yet…” she looks at the skeletons and yells “GUYS! YOU COMING OR WHAT!?” she then starts snuggling her blanket, to make sure ink can't sneak in somehow. “okay it's almost starting… AHHHHHH!!! I'm so excited <3” she is staring intensely at the screen “j-just- ahhh… It's starting!!!”

Ink got up from the ground and went to take his initial seat, but was stopped by EN.

“Hey! I called shotgun!”

“Yeah but you left” replied Error.

“I was forced to! This is unfair!” Ink whined, but still sat down next to the floofy Error, who looked at him with annoyance “EN is going to kick you out if you don't shut up”

“Can you  _ both _ shut up?!” groaned Error “It's starting!”

Floof gasped loudly “O. M. G. Will they explain why Asgoro died?!” __  
  


Error Naz looked at Er and whispers “oh my, i have been waiting for them to explain that for a long time now! They better do it, or i'm going to go and jump down a hole in a mountain-” it seems like Error Naz realized something “wait… oh my Asgoro that's Frickin’ ironic- Ughhhh! I can't believe-” she seems to cut off herself by totally fangirling “EEEE! Hehe! Oh my it's so good!!! AHHH-” she seems to stuff her mouth with the cake to stop herself from fangirling too loud. “Twis iws wreat…” (“this is great”) __  
  


They all would have looked at her with confusion- maybe even  _ mildly concern _ \- but they just knew that EN was like that.

“I know, right!? I can't wait for them to explain why he died!” exclaimed Floofster “They can't kill  _ Asgoro _ without explanation!”

“They actually explained it-”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!” Floof suddenly jumped up, terrifying Ink in the process.

“Gee, how did you not see that? Episode 25…?”

“The season ended had only 24 episodes!” protested Floof, while Error calmly ate his chocolate “Nope, there's an Episode 25 too.”

There was a moment of silence as Er slowly sat back down with an empty look.

“I failed Asgoro.”

Error Naz almost choked on the chocolate cake she has in her mouth. She quickly gulped and yelled “WAITTTTT-”

She tripped over herself while she was saying “i'm going to find that episode-” 

She realized that the episode was still paying so she said “wait lemme pause this first-” she goes to find something, and said out loud what she was reading. “video is blocked in the antivoid…!?” you could tell by looking at her face what she was feeling. She yelled “THE FRICK-” and the rest is censored out… for your own good...

“How is that possible?!” exclaimed Error “I can watch it in my Anti-void!”

Floof went up to the TV and tried to hit it a few times.

“Really?! Then why is this happening? It won't work!”

“Maybe it's the device or something…?” wondered Ink out loud, fidgeting with the end of his scarf.

“Maybe it's thanks to my new Fastnet connection. Surf the web quickly and without any issues, only for 4,99€ a month!”

Yet another silence.

Seems like these silences are a common thing.

Well, it’s not important, because the silence was broken by Floof “I doubt it's the internet connection”

Ink looked at Error and snorted “Say, Error… Do you actually pay those 4,99€?”

“What?! Who do you take me for?!” he replied with an indignant tone “ _ Of course _ I don't! Who throws money away like that?!”

“Money isn't thrown away if it’s for Undernovela…” commented Er.

__  
  


Error Naz looked… Kind of… Dead. “...”

Then she finally decided to say something “i'm jumping into a hole in a mountain…” she decided to go to an au and jump down the mountain but there’s one thing she didn't know “wait… which au tho…?”

She thought for a moment “...” then she seems to have her answer  “i'm jumping into help_tale... “ she still has that blank/dead expression on her face “might as well do something with my life… ._.” she opens a portal and looks back at the skeletons

“bye. i’ll be back in an hour… maybe” she paused looking down, then looks up again saying “not…”

And with that, she disappeared in the portal


	2. Help_Tale and memory loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EN went to Help_Tale and the skeltons are alone... This isn't good...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof im so boredddddddd, and im at school too so why not?

There was a quick exchange of glances.

“ Where did she go?” asked Er “She was acting weird…”

“Uhm, IDK?” Ink shrugged, looking back at the screen.

“You know, you could just say ‘I don't know’ instead of ‘IDK’, Ink” Error got up and replaced Er, hitting the TV, who still didn't want to play the video.

“Yeah, IK”

“Ugh. Anyways, EN is gone now…” Error changed the subject, followed by Er “And she was acting weird”

Ink laid down on his back “We could go look for her” 

“But maybe she wants alone time” answered Er.

“That's true… Then IDK”

“Just say ‘I don't know’!”

“No LOL”

  
  


**-meanwhile with EN-**

“...” she was… falling.

She then screamed “hngggggg- I FAILED YOU ASGORO!!!!” probably the whole multiverse heard that.

she then hit the ground. “UMFH” ... 

She stood up and walked to where she would assume flowey was… She then saw uhh… a weird creature… 

it looks like flowey got slashed 1000 times and then his eye fell in his mouth… “THE FRICK IS THIS-”

she was (RUDELY) interrupted by flowey thingy- “*gurgling noises*” before EN could question it she was pulled into battle

“dont tell me i have to battle this thing-” then… flowey ran away..? … Then flowey said “die” even if hes not there?

she decided to not question it and continued after the battle ended

 

**-Back with the boys-**

“Error”

…

“Errooor”

…

“Errooooooor-”

“What do you want?! I'm trying to fix the damn TV!”

Error turned around rather abruptly

Continued Ink “Hitting it won’t work. Also I'm bored”

“Then bother Er, not me” he turned back to the device, smacking it lightly. 

Ink glanced at Er for a moment.

“What? Don't actually bother me!”

The painter huffed and stared blankly at the ‘ceiling’.

“Maybe we should go check on EN”

Er rubbed his ‘eyes’ “Ink, she went away like 10 minutes ago. I’m worried too, but chill”

“I'm not worried, I'm bored!”

Meanwhile, Error kept being in the background trying to ‘fix the damn TV’.

 

**-meanwhile with EN-**

She was now to where napstablook usually were, but instead she saw a puddle…

“is that napstablook? Oh dear.. haha…” she looked kind of confused…?

*there's a puddle here

*...

*...

*move it with force?

💔yes                  no

she chose yes and entered a fight...

*it's just a puddle?

“yea… no. i don't think so…” she said in a kind of sarcastic tone.

she looked at the puddle and decided to act “as much as i would like to destroy whatever this au is i just want to see what happens if i… flirt… with the puddle? I don't know anymore someone save me-”

*Check      💔*flirt

*talk             *pet

*EN flirted with the puddle.

*...

*it begins to spew a strange liquid into the air!

she was surprised “THE FRICK!?”

then it was her turn again somehow…? She was confused “wait isn't it- oh yea it's just a puddle… For now…”

*Check      *flirt

💔*talk          *pet

*it begins to sob uncontrollably

“hey hey! calm down! shhhhh…”

 

**-Back with the bois-**

“We could like… Play cards or something” Ink sat up and stretched, despite not having muscles.

“And what do you want to play?” replied Er.

“IDK” a sigh was heard “Pinella?”

Error looked up again “What the heck is that?”

“It's a game” replied Ink, before looking at Er “Got cards?”

Error scoffed “Why would anyone bring cards with them-”

“I only have UNO cards” Er reached in his pocket and pulled out a UNO deck.

It looked like it was shining…?

“What-” Error was interrupted by Ink “Great! Let's play!”

Er replied with a simple “kay”, while Error went back to angrily hit EN's TV “I'm not playing”

“It's just ‘cause you're a chicken and you know you’ll lose” commented Ink while shuffling the deck.

“What?! I'll show you who's going to lose! Give me the cards!”

And with that, they all started to play the one and only ‘friendship-destroyer’: 

UNO.

 

**-meanwhile with EN-**

she finally spared the puddle and went through the ruins… Until she meets flowey again…

(flowey is giving EN something) she was curious now “huh i wonder-”

she was then interrupted by flowey saying “T_ake_?” …

*yes      💔*yes

“the FRICK!? there's only one choice!!! uggggh fine…”

then flowey asked… “leave…?”

EN then said “of cours-” but before she could finish her sentence flowey began to laugh... 

After he laughed he started repeating the word “thank.”

then it slowly turned into the word “than.”

then he said “tha… …?.. he...he..ll.p.. hel-.he.he.he.he.he.hel.he.p.” then flowey started disappearing…

“the frick…?” EN just stared at where flowey once was… He looked kind of scary but she honestly felt bad for him in a way...

*you got the locket

“um okay i don't know where that came from but sure?” she then continued onto her so called “adventure”

 

**-Meanwhile, with our fools-**

EN's antivoid was filled with silence and peace…

Just kidding.

It was filled with outraged yelling and the place looked positively wrecked.

“FOR THE LAST TIME, IT’S NOT HOW THE RULES WORK!” yelled Error, throwing his blue strings at Ink.

He dodged quickly, using his paintbrush to shoot paint at the other “YES, IT IS! I CAN PUT THREE +2!”

“NO YOU CAN'T! THAT WOULD MAKE ME TAKE A TOTAL OF 6 CARDS!” error signs started appearing in his eyes as he barely avoided the paint that kept being shot by the artist “EXACTLY, IT'S HOW IT WORKS!”

“WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?!” Error sent more strings towards Ink, who rolled on the floor “YOU GAVE ME A +4 RIGHT WHEN I HAD ONE CARD! ONE, ERROR, ONLY ONE!”

“WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?! LET YOU WIN?!” at this point, the error signs completely covered his eyes and could not see anything anymore.

“OF COURSE YOU ABSOLUTE BUFFOON!”

Meanwhile, Er was sitting on the pile of blankets, clutching his only card and looking at the scene in front of him.

Damn it UNO.

 

**-meanwhile with EN-**

she was walking casually through where you would first meet sans.

she then thought out loud “i wonder what the skeletons are doing… I hope there isn’t dust on the floor when i come back…”

She doesn't really seem to care right now, since she's just stuck where you would usually meet sans and… lets just say she screamed

“THE FRICK IS THAT THING!?” before she entered a fight... 

“uhhhhhhhh someone kill that thing- wait i can just kill it … nah i'm curious about this place… I'll kill it later… now I’m just curious…”

*it

💔*check      *feed

*debate        *love~

*MONSTROSITY - ATK # DEF #

*you can’t. it's all going to end. it's all going to end.

it attacked...  EN was surprised by it's attack “THE FRICK!? It was the easiest thing ever!”

*NAR_RESPOND_EXTEND.zip cannot be found.

she just stood there saying “well sh*t this au is glitched- i guess more reasons to destroy it- they look like they’re in pain tho-”

*check      💔*feed

*debate        *love~

she was confused “what can i feed it- oh i can just throw some snow at it…”

*EN throws some snow at it

“EAAAAAAAT” she yelled kind of sarcastically

*it catches it in one of its eyes and gulps

she then stood there and said “you mean…. ‘eye socket’? ;3” i still wonder why she didn't mention the eye thing…

“well i have seen weirder” DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL! “I DO WHAT I WANT!” FINE BUT LATER! “FINE THEN!”

*beeeeeep*

back to the story… 

*it looks... slightly more happy?

it attacked again and of course EN dodged it's easy attack.

  
  


**-Meanwhile, with our unintelligent boys-**

Both Error and Ink laid face down on the floor.

EN's antivoid was an absolute mess: paint and strings everywhere, blankets scattered all over the ‘floor’...

At least the TV wasn't broken, considering the hits it received between an angry Asgoro fanboy and the fight.

The only thing that remained untouched were the cards, who miraculously didn't take any damage.

Er stood up from his spot, that he didn't leave, and slowly made his way towards the other two.

“Are you two done?”

There was a “mh-mhh” from Ink and a pained noise from Error.

“Well then” Er came back to his spot, near the deck, before slamming a yellow 3 on it.

“I win.”

There was a second of processing before Ink and Error rushed to get up “WHAT?!”

  
  
  


**-back to da curious chiald- (i know it's spelled wrong)**

EN seemed to have made a wrong move and got hit once

hp 991/1000

she said “UMF-” then acted again

*check           *feed

*debate     💔*love~

*EN loves this. EN loves it so much. At the top of her lungs, EN shouts it out into the world.

*I… Love this.

even though EN cant see far away very well she can see clearly close up… she saw… It says HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME-

*...seems like it didn't work.

*EN doesn't even bother

*check      💔*feed

*debate        *love~

*EN throws some more snow into one of it's gaping jaws it seems pleased

she is still confused “i dunno where that snow have been but it's probably not good-”

*it vibrates rapidly…

she looks at it kind of disgusted “ugh no- stop t-th-that!” she wondered to herself did she friggn stutter… The frick- 

*then it stops.

it said “good job good job good job good job good job” “why even bother? why even bother?” “hehe end this hehe end this hehe end this.” and “*knock knock* *knock knock*” all at the same time.

then it attacked… like 1 meter away from her.

*The sanstrosity seems content

“SEEMS!?” exclaimed EN “IT DOESN’T LOOK ANY DIFFERENT!!”

…

*fight      *act 💔*item      *mercy

*EN held the locket in the air.

 

*with a deep breath

 

*...she reached out to the souls

 

**-Back to our (un)cool boys-**

EN's antivoid was filled with silence and peace…

For real this time.

They were all sitting on the blankets.

“EN is going to kill us all when she comes back” mumbled Error, while munching on some chocolate “Look at the mess we made”

Er finally finished collecting the cards and stuffed them in his pocket “Correction: she’s going to kill YOU. I didn't do anything”

“You watched us trying to kill each other and you didn't do anything to stop us” Ink casually peeped in “That's pretty murder-worthy lol”

Er looked up “Hey! I was just trying to not get involved in your petty fights!” 

“They're not petty fights!”

“Yeah, the only petty one here is Error!” 

“What do you mean by that?!”

“Stop for once!”

Everyone went quiet.

“We should clean up the place before EN comes back-” started Er.

“Error sweeps the floor!”

“What?! I'm not doing that!”

Er sighed. This was going to be a long, long day.

 

**-meanwhile with our confuzzled chiald-**

EN was at the beginning of the game again “Mmmm… Did this au just reset itself-” she cut herself off deciding to just go with it

“Eh whatever” she stood up and walked to where flowey was but instead found… Sans.

“Yo dawg. Im sans. Sans the skeleton.” Was what he said

She was confused “The frick-” but of course everyone here interrupts EN and talks

“Welcome to my super-extra ultra-early watch station.”

She was now just annoyed “why does everybody interrupt-” and again she was interrupted.

“This is were i check for humans that fall down here”

She was just glaring at the sans toriel person now “don't you mean where-” she was interrupted again

This is getting normal

“Listen kiddo. I know what you're thinking”

She doesn't even want to try anymore so she just did the stoneface

“Your expression… Or, rather, lack thereof?” Sans toriel person said “You've seen it haven't you?”

She was now going to answer anyways “if you mean that thing that looks like it came out of nightmares a*s then yea i saw it” she said in a slightly sassy tone.

“Creepy huh?” EN was now taken back

“What- did you even hear me!? Ughhhh this is gonna be a long LONG journe-” once again she got interrupted.

 

**-Back with our very tired boys-**

Error flopped down face first on the pile of blankets.

“I'm sooo tiiired” he whined, curling up.

“Pft, loser” Ink said as he sat down beside him, Er joining soon enough “It didn't even take long!”

Error glared up at him “Easy for you to say, you just absorbed back the ink! I had to pick up all my strings manually!”

“Your fault for being petty-”

“What?!  _ My _ fault?! You're the petty one!-”

“Don't start again you two!”

They went quiet, although they both made a face at each other.

Er sighed in annoyance and leaned back “At least the place is clean now… EN won't kill us”

“The TV still isn't playing the video” commented Ink, glancing at the other two. Error stared at the TV for a few seconds before he turned around “Too tired to hit anything” 

The other snorted and shook his head “Maybe you should hit it less and fix it more, LOL”

“Maybe I'm not too tired to hit  _ you _ -”

 

**-meanwhile with de sad child dat always gets interrupted-**

After meeting the sanses one of them showed her… Papyrus thingy?...

“Uhh… The frick…” She stood there… Just looking at it… Him… She kind of feels weird though… Kind of overprotective… This reminds her about…

“... You kind of look like… My papyrus…” … EN decided to hug the papalgamate… 

… this would be the best time to kill her but… … no one’s here… (dat thicc arm tho XD)

 

**-Here we go again, let's zoom back to our magical bois-**

After a long while of rewatching the first episodes of Undernovela and having a ton of meaningless petty fights, our wonderful heroes were feeling exhausted like there was no tomorrow.

In truth, Error had fallen asleep during the 7th episode, and Ink didn't fully understand the concept of ‘tired’, so Er was the only one who actually felt tired.

He couldn't really sleep, he was too distracted by Error's loud snoring, the TV's noise, Ink’s incessant blabbering and especially Asgoro. Ugh, how can you sleep when  _ Asgoro _ is in front of you?

That way he kept staring at the screen, only half-focused on the telenovela, until Ink spoke up from the other side of the blanket pile.

“Hey Er, I have an idea…”

 

**-now back with da chiald dat is saddddddd-**

*the papalgamate is content

 

… “I want to bring you with me… i can't though… Welp i'm going to call you Pepsi (i didn't choose the name alright!? My friends chose it XD)” 

She then cringed “gotta work on those screams though”

*EN hugs the Papalgamate

*the screams stops for a few seconds then starts again

She sighs and pat it's back… No… HIS back “better i guess…”

… She then realized something

“I left ink and the boys together… oooh no this is bad THIS IS BADDDDD OKAY I'M GOING TO FREE YOU THEN GO BACK TO THOSE SKELETONS! There better not be dust on the floor-”

…

*fight      *act 💔*item      *mercy

*EN held the locket in the air.

 

*with a deep breath

 

*...she reached out to the souls

 

**-Ah, the suspense. Meanwhile...-**

Error woke up slowly. 

He didn't notice that he fell asleep, he only remembered watching Undernovela… And the dream he had.

Speaking of which, he was quite salty about the interruption. Since when does he dream about the fantastic Asgoro complimenting him?!

He huffed and slowly sat up.

“Good morning sleepyhead” said Ink from his side, and Er chimed in “Slept well?”

He grumbled and rubbed his ‘eyes’ before answering “Ugh, yes actually-”

He cut himself off when he looked up and noticed the other two's expressions.

Oh no.

_ He fell asleep around Ink. _

“INK! FOR YOUR OWN SAKE I HOPE YOU DIDN'T DOODLE ON MY FACE AGAIN!”

His ungodly screeching was only met with laughter.

 

**-back with de sad lil EN that saved pepsiiiii-**

EN laid there. “I'm not going to move from this spot. I'm not dealing with more interruptions. I'm staying here”

She rolls over to her side and sighs

“Frick why dwos thwes fwowers kwep own gwetting iwn mwy mwouth-”

She then rolls around not comfortable in any position

She then flops on her stomach and just lays there… In a… Uhh… Way that is comfortable for her. So like hands spread and legs just everywhere.

“Finallly… Ugh gotta delay going back to the boys… Im wayyy too comfortable….”

*EN is relaxing

*...

*until she realized

“Wait… OH MY GAWD- I JUST FIGURED IT OUT!!!”

EN laid there “fangirling” i wonder what the whole underground thinks.

Lucky the skeletons does not have ears, good for them.

 

**-Back to our magnificent fools-**

Finally, Error put the napkin down.

“My magnificent face better not be dirty anymore!” he said with annoyance. He had been scrubbing the paint off his face for what had felt like hours, but more realistically about 5 minutes.

“Pfft, actually-” started Ink, but cut himself off at Error's expression “Okay okay, you're fine you big crybaby.”

“That had to be the best idea you've ever had, Ink” commented Er, Ink looking flattered in a… strangely dramatic way “Now can you  _ please _ unhang us from the ceiling without killing us both?”

Error only ignored him and turned around to watch Undernovela, which was still playing.

“No.”

A few moments of complete silence passed, before Error spoke again.

“Wait… Shouldn't we go look for EN?”

Er nodded “Yeah, she’s been gone for a while. If you let us down maybe…”

“Fiiine” Error answered as he dropped them both suddenly, the other two almost breaking their necks in the process.

“Gee, be more careful next time!” Ink got up and walked over to Error, Er following suit.

“That's what you get for ruining my beautiful face-”

Er interrupted them both, not wanting to lose time with their bickering “So are we going or what? I think she went to… HELP_tale…?”

“Yeah, HELP_tale” Error got up and opened a portal “Let’s go then”

And with that, they walked into the portal.

 

**-back with de chiald dat has a great idea UwO-**

 

‘THIS WILL BE SO GOOD AHHH!!!!’ Is what EN screamed… Okay not really that was just the peak of the iceberg… 

Seriously even if you didn't have ears you would props hear it anyways… 

Even if you're deaf you would be able to hear it…

Seriously it's so ear piercing and high pitched that you will become deaf if you weren't already-

she then stopped for awhile hearing something…

“Wait why does it sound like someone is screaming i thought i was the only one here-” she then thought about it

“It kinda sounds familiar- OOF-” 

seems like the boios landed on EN... Luckily she doesn't have bones… 

…

…

…

…

I think she might be dead- oh dear… How- okay let just-

 

“Ugh… Not again!” Er muttered as he rubbed his head “We just fell off the ceiling and now  _ this _ !”

“Error what kind of portals do you open-” Ink stopped speaking when he noticed where exactly they had landed “Oh hi EN! Didn't see you there!”

“We’re suffocating her-” Er hurriedly got off of her, tugging Ink by his sleeve. “Sorry EN. We were looking for you but didn't think we would literally fall on you…”

Ink looked up “Yeah, Error opened a portal in mid-air for some unknown reason-” suddenly his eyes started changing shape rapidly, before stopping at two confused question marks “Wait, where is he?”

They looked around, immediately spotting him lying face down behind them.

“Do you think he's dead?” asked Er.

Ink snorted and shook his head “Yeah, probably lmao”

 

“...” … ummm i don't- i don't think she is supposed to look so uhh… flat…?

… Oh dear… umm… she doesn't bleed atleast or else she would be dead by now-

wait what if she's already dead!? … She looks dead to me…

… yup definitely dead… or she just aint breathin-

… i mean i would be dead too if a couple of skeletons fell down on me from a hole in the underground-

like seriously it's so far down, and they’re skeletons! they're pretty heavy.... like they’re literally bones…

… umm what was her idea again…?

 

Ink walked up to Error.

“Error” he said as he tugged at his clothes “Errooor”

“Ink, what if he's dead?” Er stared at the two.

“Nah, he would have dusted or something lmao” he started poking Error “Error. Error. Erry. Jerk. Errold. Errbert. Windows Vista. Come on, wake up already!”

Er shook his head- he almost felt annoyed in Error’s place! “You can stop now y'know? That won't wake him up-”

“Stop poking me you idiot-” Error grunted as he shifted to lie on his side “What the heck happened?”

Er rubbed his temples “Nevermind. You portaled us several feet in the air and decided to pass out when you hit the ground”

Error sat up “Oh… And EN?”

“She’s over here-” Floof pointed behind him, until he finally noticed EN lying down unconscious “Uhmmm… Guys”

Ink walked back to his side “What?”

“...I think EN passed out”

“WHAT!?”

 

Wait… If EN is dead then WHO AM I GONNA NARRATE!?

Also lel de boios don't realize she is ded yet haha-

… I mean i guess it's a good thing??? Maybe she'll wake up???

… Okay idk she props wont anytime soon…

Ummm….. I'm so bored TwT WHY MUST YOU DIE EN!?!?!

WHY MUST DE BOIOS LAND ON HER-

Oh dear- well back to describing- oh wait she's actually bleeding-

The flowers r turning red lel-

Wait i shouldnt laugh at that- … It's still funneh how i didnt see that before lel-

Okay my grammar is getting worse the more i'm trying to describe how a dead body looks like-

I mean sirsly who can explain how a dead body look like so much lel-

I mean now i'm just ranting- wait aren’t i supposed to be narrating and not whatever this is-

Oh well how can i explain more anyways… It's a dead EN what else is there to say?

 

Everyone rushed towards EN.

“Is she dead?!” Er shouted, now noticing the blood as well “She's bleeding!”

“Stop asking if people are dead-” Ink huffed “Stop worrying, she'll be fiiine… She's not a human anyways, isn't she going to dust?”

“Stop saying she's dead! She can't be!” Error chimed in “Right EN? EN? EEEEN? ENNY? EN EN ENNY? ENBETH?”

Er sighed in exasperation “Dear stars you two are the same-”

“She surely got a lot of blood to lose, huh?” Ink gestured vaguely at the blood on the ground.

“Ink! Stop saying these things!”

 

Where did those friggn nicknames come from- i mean i guess Enny makes sense but Enbeth??? 

The frick Error

Why does error remind me of ink but they liek hatte eachothur-

Halp someoune- mah grammah iws gwetting swo bwad rn-

Ouf- i cant even say that rwithe anymwoar-

Also lel inku is rllu halping dis situatiun liek rllys he is de bestist awt thus-

Umm… I ,ean i guwes EN is fwine-

She aint dust yet- 

Oh wait my grammaru is gwetting better-

Okay nvm- anywous dwis iws swo annwoysng-

I mean she isnt dead she just uhhh bleeding alot- 

Props more than a human should- ouf- this aint gwood-

 

“Guys, I don't think she's dead” Ink said as he watched the scene “She’s not dust, stop worrying lol”

Er sighed again as he tried to lightly slap EN's face “You've already said that!” he answered, receiving a confused ‘really?’ as an answer “And either way, blood loss isn't exactly ideal!”

From his side Error was low-key panicking, torn between trying to help and his haphephobia “You don't say?! Blood loss is the opposite of ideal! And maybe you should stop the blood!”

Ink simply gazed at the blood again“Where does the blood even come from, she doesn't have organs-”

“ _ Shut up! _ ”

I gwess ink has a pointu how can she bleedu without orgunduss???

Okay what am i saying- wait i'm bettu!!! Okay nvm i mewan..

EN will be okay she is like… The main character-

Waitu! Sum maincharrateru diesu!!!

Nowu maiu grammu iws gwetting wworrseeeee nowu-

Uhmu inku is rlly bad at these kind of situations… I guess bc he soulles- 

oh frick i wasnt supposed to say that FORGET IT-

I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING INK DON'T KILL ME-

Wait he cant hear me…

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAWAWAWAWAWWA

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA- 

wait no i should stop we shouldn't do the KD mating call-

Ummm… EN will be fine :D totallu- oh fricku-

 

While the other two were busy with EN, Error sat down and hugged his knees, curling up on himself.

“I think I'm going to be sick”

The two skeletons looked at him and Ink spoke up “You really are a wimp of an error”

Before the other could reply something just as petty, Er turned back to EN “We don't have time for that- Ink, help him out or something while I figure out a solution”

The artist blinked twice and gestured to the body “Yeah okay, but can't we, like, heal her?”

There was a silence, one of those typical silences.

Error looked up from his position and took a really deep breath.

_ “Why did NOBODY think about that sooner-” _

 

Oh wow the first good idea came from ink out of all people-

I didn't expect that i mean i guess she won't die now-

At lwest iffu shew dwid swe wousldu dwust own sumthingwq  erapotentialjetC8JGtgHD she luvs UwU

Uhm… Okay she wont die she’ll be fine they can heal her

Yeatotallyalsosheisdemaincharactersoshellbefine

She'll be fine She'll be fine She'll be fine She'll be fine 

She'll be fine She'll be fine She'll be fine She'll be fine 

Okay okay she. will. be. fine.

She. WILL. BE. FiNe- okay i'm going insane-

Someone save me- pls plsssss plsssssss plz

Plz brah save me someone! Wait ink got a good idea?

When was the last time that happened!?

It doesnt happen often… I know that from personal experience-

I'm not joking- seriously- 

 

“I feel like someone is dissing me” Ink fiddled with his scarf boredly.

Error was still busy panicking next to him while Er was healing EN… There wasn't much to do, considering the fact he wasn't good at healing at all.

Error sighed and looked at him with unamusement “Just like that?”

“Yup. Just like somebody just insulted my intelligence”

“There isn't much to insult then…”

“Do you wanna go you ugly Windows 98 knock-off-”

“Will you two  _ stop _ for  _ once _ ” they both went quiet, looking at Er “I'm trying to reanimate a corpse here!”

Ink snorted and laid down on the grass “Okay Frankenstein, sorry”

 

“I'M ALIVE!” Oh finally- 

anyways i'm props gonna call Error ‘Windows 98 knock-off’ now

“U dumb breh” NO! And stop breaking the fourth wall >:Occcccccccccccccccccccccccccc

“Oh hello guys- wait what's going on-”

Oh wait i remember when Floof boio didn't have healing magic?

It would be terrible if he still doesn't lel-

“Just stop talking- you're supposed to be narrating!” 

AND YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL! 

“IT'S NOT THE SAME!” IT IS THE SAME!

“Also i found out how to watch the episode!!! Yaya!!!”

:D was EN’s face… Just more energetic and happy i guess???

 

Er huffed, a bit tired from using all of that magic, while the other two stared at her in shock.

Then Error got up and rushed towards her “OH STARS YOU'RE ALIVE-”

“Yaaay” said Ink from his spot on the grass “You're my favorite, EN, I would have been sad if you died”

“Is that supposed to be an insult-” he only needed a look from Er to shut up immediately.

Floof turned back to EN “Are you okay? You had us worried sick!”

He then put on a much more serious face, lowering his voice “And what about the episode??”

 

“Also you do know that I'm the ONLY EN… Right?” Oh wow i mean tru dat but still XD

“Also yeh! I figured it out!!! Well before i blacked out but hey! I did it :D”

Wait- how do you even- you know what i do the same so i should just shut up-

“Yea you rlly should” JUST STOP “neverrrrrr”

“Inku- whaiiiii!?” oh no…

“I'm so offended!” She did the offended gasp ink usually does- 

someone save me- “NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU NOW >:D”

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

“Let's go back and pretend i didn't hear the ‘insult’ :D” now she's walking stupidly somewhere-

“Wait where are we-”

 

“Whaaat?” Ink sat up, confused “I wasn't insulting you at all! I just said you're my favorite out of these two crusty old crackers… Y'know, like the ones that fell behind the sink probably decades ago and that you just found while cleaning”

Error glared at him “First of all, ew and no u” he paused for a moment to hear Ink’s offended gasp “And we're in HELP_tale right now. You went out but you took really long. We were worried”

“Yup” Er nodded, and glanced to the side, looking somewhat… nervous “Nothing bad or catastrophic happened in your antivoid while you were gone, haha… We only played UNO and watched some old episodes! Absolutely no fights involved!”

The other two were quick to nod along, mildly terrified of EN.

  
  


“…” she had a blank face

“You're all dead” now she just walks around rubbing her head

“But i don't remember coming here-” ummm she maybe forgot?

“... So… Umm… Can we… Go back?” She mumbled “there better not be any paint or strings on my floor- I'M LOOKING AT YOU INKU AND ERRU!”

She looked up at them again and said 

“i think i forgot how to make a portal-” she just scratched her neck while saying that like she's nervous

“Actually i don't think i remember any time that i made a portal- have i even made one before?” She looks questioningly at the skeletons

“Umm so can you help me?” She is so awkward right now. Just make sure to stay with her so she doesn't forget you too ;3

 

They all looked at each other like they were the camera, and they looked back at EN.

“Uhm…” started Er “Well, I think she must have hit her head. We did crush her…”

“Probably. Weird for her to have a concussion though, she doesn't have a brain lol” Ink laughed lightly, before he walked up to her and opened a portal “Hey EN, we're taking you to your antivoid, ‘kay?”

The other two reached them, and Error looked at her with doubt “Do you actually remember us though?”

 

She looked shocked and replied offended (not dramatic btw)

“Of course i do! How can i forget you guys?” She looked kinda sad that they doubted her but then came up with something.

“How about we go watch undernovela? Wait- before we go here are some rules… NO CHOCOLATE AND NO BEING DRAMATIC! Got it? :D now lets go!!!” she then stopped and looked at the skeletons

“uhh yea umm… Last thing- i can eat the chocolates >:Dccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc”

“Good luck~” she said that in a  _ sickly sweet  _ tone, but again she probs didn't realize it.

 

Both Error and Er looked shocked “What? Why?!”

“Because Erru wrecked the place and you're terrible at lying, that’s why” Ink laughed, receiving a glare from both errors.

Er crossed his arms “You wrecked the place too! And I'm not ‘terrible at lying’, she's just too good at reading us!”

“Yeah, what he said!” chimed in Error. A moment of two passed before he added “Except for the lying part… Like really dude, you're awful at lying”

Now Er looked particularly annoyed, tapping his foot with impatience “Okay okay, I’m bad at lying! But I wouldn't have had to if you two didn't cause a mess!”

“He deserved it though! What kind of demon attempts to give three +2 to their friend?!” Error yelled, clearly still petty about it. Ink only snorted in response “Pfft, okay. I'll give you that.”

Er shook his head at their childishness, before turning back to EN “Can I have chocolate please?”

  
  


“No. A rule is a rule~” she then skipped into the portal while humming a tune

She then looked back at them and said “you guys comin?” 

She looked away and did some techno-babbles to make her look clever

“HEY!” what!? I'm just telling the truth! Now repair that goddamn wall right this instant young lady! “NEVERRRRRR- also youre only 13 i'm older than you”

“Okay! It's working!!! Also why is my TV a lil dented???... YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-”

Ummm lets just end that there shes having an episode- just- just- you're lucky i cut the rest off alright!? Just-just- just be happy i did- just-just do it-

“Phew- okay so- again. No chocolate no being dramatic AND NOW!!!  **NO. FANBOYING. OR. TALKING. GOT. IT!?** ” Oh wow

“No fanboying?!” Er sounded genuinely shocked “I could have accepted the chocolate part- Well, not really, but that was something I could have overcomed. But _ no fanboying _ ?!” he threw his hands up in the air “How am I not supposed to do that?! It's Asgoro we're talking about- And I mean!  _ Asgoro _ ! He’s so cool-”

While Er continued to rant, Ink just pointed at Error “He hit the TV”

“Hey! You're such a snitch! That’s what we should call you: a snitch” Error looked offended “And I hit it because it wasn't working-”

“ _ And that's why you can't just simply ask me to not fanboy! _ ” exclaimed Er, attracting everyone's attention for a very short moment.

Ink smiled, trying to contain his laughter “I feel like we already broke the last two rules”

“Not my fault! Gotta learn somehow~” she smiled sweetly then went to get chocolate

“So where did you guys sit? There better be room for me!” 

She didn't look at them because she's still getting chocolate and stuff

“Uhm guys- WHERE'S ALL MY CHOCOLATE!?” She looked at them then mumbled

“I really don't wanna add more rules but maybe i have to-” she said the last part a little louder

She stomped on the ground VERY impatient for an answer

There's 4 ways this could go

They say they ate it and more rules will be added

They say they didn't but who else would so more rules would be added

They say they didn't and quickly gets out some chocolate out of nowhere

something elseeeee

 

“But…? What…???” Er, much like the other two skeletons, was very confused “I don't think any of us ate it”

“I did eat some…” Error mumbled, before putting his hands up in defence “But only a bar! I didn't touch anything else, I swear!”

Ink shrugged and sat down in his corner, soon followed by Error who sat next to him “Yeah, I don't remember them eating it either. No idea where the chocolate is, though”

Er nodded and plopped himself down on the blankets as well, leaving some space for EN in between Error and himself “I mean, we were gone for awhile… But who could have even taken it?” he looked back at EN “For real though, we didn't eat it”

Error hummed “Yeah, no idea who could have taken it… Maybe IN wanted it back?”

“Mhh… Nah” Ink put his hands under his head “She just would have made more… Well, I think so at least?”

 

She seems to stare through them 

“okay fine it's props IN always looking for ways to get her chocolate back- okay you can break all of the rules before i get back but when i'm back you CAN'T alright!?”

She then went over and tugged at inks scarf

“Hey inku can you open a portal to IN for me? Idk how…”

She seems to make those puppy dog eyes

“Pleaseeeeeeeeee” she is lightly tugging at inks scarf

It seems like she doesn't remember that the others can make portals too

Since she only saw ink make one-

Okay so this is what EN is best at…

Manipulating emotions… It's a bit of a problem with ink since uhh-

He doesn't have a soul

I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING-

Yea first off if she doesn't get what she wants she cries if it doesn't work she continues crying.

If they don't care then she kills them. If they're unkillable like ink then she screeches.

If they don't mind ear deafening screeching then… Well she usually just steals it before she even starts screeching…

 

“Sure?” Ink looked at her with confusion as he got up “I mean, you could have asked Er and Erru too”

Error scoffed from his seat “Stop calling me that,  _ snitch _ ”

“Aww come on, I snitched on you only once!” he smirked up at him, only to receive a burning glare “Okay okay, fine you big grump”

“Anyways!” He turned to EN and opened a portal “Here”

He waited for her to cross the portal, before Er spoke up “EN, is it safe to go on your own? I mean, how will you even come back if you don't know how to open portals…?”

Error nodded from the other side of the blanket pile “Yeah, we can come with you if you want”

 

“I-” she cut herself of standing there just thinking “i have no idea-”

She looked at them “can one of you guys join me?” 

Even though she is an error she is surprisingly soft and sweet. 

Like blueberry just less energetic… 

(what have i made my characters into- first off IN aka ink naz is really unstable and gets really mad all the time and likes hitting EN on the head and second off EN is really childish and just out of character- nvm-)

“i… Can’t open portals… Was i ever able to anyways? I don't remember… Props not though-”

you better decide to go with her before she begins to contemplate her life more than she should.

“but… how did i make portals to other aus if i couldn't make portals??? Is my life a lie!?!?! WHATS GOING ONNNNNN-”

too late… Oh well deal with that.

 

“Uhm…” Er cleared his voice “EN, calm down, don’t panic”

He paused, waiting for her to listen “You used to make portals- you just forgot how. I'm sure you still can”

“Yep, you threw me into a lot of those” Ink laughed, earning a snort from the other errors at the memories.

“You'll remember sooner or later, I guess…” Error said, shrugging “As for going with you, I don't know…”

“We could all go” suggested Er, before immediately shaking his head “... No wait, we would be too many” the others nodded.

Ink looked briefly at the beaten up TV “Undernovela is still playing… Maybe you two should stay and watch it”

“Nah, I’ll go” Error lazily got up “It's my fault you lost your memory either way” he walked up to her, ready to leave.

“Wow, choosing EN over Asgoro” Ink said, genuinely impressed.

“Shut up.”

 

“You don't have to do that Erru ÚwÙ it's okay- i mean- who can miss out on Asgoro!?”

Ohhhhhh cheesy- okay fine EN said while looking at the screen… Better go before she gets distracted…

“Wait,” she looked at the boios again, “i never made a portal before… At least i don't remember it… Like guys whats the chance of forgetting how to make portals and only that? Not much at all.”

… I mean she is like- okay i'm not gonna say it she gon  _ KRILL  _ me ;3

“uhm… Like… I need to go now before she sees us-” she looks inside the portal

She looks back at the bois and says

“okay good, she is still distracted- maybe i should burn someeeeeeee- okay nvm-”

She then mumbled 

“it wouldve been a good change to use my flamethrower on those aus-”

 

“No, really, you used to make portals and throw Ink into them” Er answered casually, still sitting down.

Ink laughed, crossing his arms “I think the term you're searching for is ‘yeet’”

“Pfft, yeah” Error smiled a bit himself “I remember that, you deserved it”

He was expecting some sort of dramatic or offended answer, but all he got was silence.

He looked at Ink, confused, only to find him with some sort of annoyed smile on his face. ‘That was definitely a weird reaction’ is what he thought, right before Ink spoke up “Well, don't you have places to go before  _ I  _ personally yeet you into that portal?”

Error stayed quiet for a moment before snorting rather loudly “Pfft, and  _ I _ 'm the petty one!”

“You're both petty” called out Er from his spot, causing everyone to let out a laugh.

“That's not false” Ink shook his head, wondering where they had gone to.

“Okay, I'll give you that” Error just wiped an imaginary tear from his eye socket, before he turned back to EN “We should go though, shouldn't we?”

 

“Yeah- yeah we should…” She is walking backwards into the portal, eyes seeming to be glued to the screen.

“Yeah- just- OOF-” she fell backwards into the portal…

What did cha expect? Her perfectly going into the portal? Nah.

“Okay also- i'm proud inku- u werent dramatic!” She then does this weird thing that looks like she doesn't have bones-

Oh wait she doesn't- thats why shes so flexible-

wait how is her body holding itself then-

“Magicccccccc” pls no “pls yes” >:/ “UwU”

“Okay *pop* oh my- wait…” EN realized something,

“i don't friggin have bones how did that happen-” she then sighed and said simply.

“You know what forget it” and then “sneaks” around to steal some more chocolate or get the chocolate that she stole…

She didn't really sneak she just walked there.

“Oh look theres a kitchen. She must be cooking…” then the kitchen exploded

“Yup. Definitely making food-” she then actually sneaks around now.

 

“Oh no, I'll go then” Error just ran up to the portal and followed her.

The other two just looked at each other in confusion, both deciding to shrug it off as EN being EN, and returned to their telenovela.

Meanwhile Error was still running after EN, trying to understand where she had gone to. Man, he was supposed to follow her in case anything bad happened and he already messed up… In his defence, she was really damn fast!

As an explosion was heard, he started to run even faster and soon enough he managed to catch up to her.

She was wandering inside a weird burnt up kitchen, one that he has never seen.

“Dang it, EN!” he whisper shouted, trying to get her attention “Where the heck are you going that fast?! And was that an explosion I heard?”

 

EN looked at error and respond like it's nothing “yeah, i think IN is cooking more… i hope it's chocolate-”

she then thought about it… “why am i in the kitchen… Oh it's gone now oh wow-” she then “runs” to the nearest hiding spot… I didnt even see her move the heck did she teleport-

You know what nevermind

She looked at Error confused and whisper-shouts “are you coming or what!?”

She waits for Error to come over while she spies on IN and looking for chocolate.

“no chocolate there… None there…” she is looking around again.

“where could it be!?” she is now just really annoyed… Wow she gets annoyed fast.

“no i don't!” yes you do “okay maybe…” just fix that wall! “neverrr now do your job!”

“Oh! I found it!!!” that was fast...

She looked at Error and kinda whisper-shouted “ERRU! ERRU! I FOUND THE CHOCOLATE!!!”

 

Through all of this, Error didn't move an inch, staring at EN but mostly at his surroundings. 

What a weird kitchen. And what was with that smell of something burning? He just hoped it wasn't the chocolate...

As EN called for his attention, he looked back at her before his face scrunched up in annoyance “Don't call me that!” he whisper-shouted back “I will call you ENBETH again!”

Then his expression turned into one of worry, as he looked around “And that’s awesome! Now let's go before we get killed or something!” he gestured over the door “This is where that weird angry girl lives, right? Let’s go”

After looking around for the umpteenth time, he started sneaking out of the kitchen, and he stopped near the door waiting for EN to follow him.

“Are you going to give me some chocolate, by the way? I, uhm… I ran until here”

 

“Don't you dare Erru- also wait lemme get it first” 

She sneaks over to where the chocolate is and quickly takes it

“Also you're really bad at sneaking i bet Er would at least be a bit better-”

She didn't mean to insult him, but i bet he would take that as an insult.

“Also fineeeeeee just this once but don't tell the others! It's a rule to not eat chocolate!!!”

She runs over to Error and gives him a bar

“Don't you dare show the others!” 

She answered him in a strict, but yet somehow cute, way.

“Now let's go back!” She stands there waiting for Error to eat the chocolate.

“...Okay you know what i'm going first and you can come when you’re done eating.”

She walks into the portal and leaves Error

 

He watched as she walked into the portal, still holding the chocolate bar in his hand.

“Worse than that ugly rip-off of myself?!” he mumbled under his breath, clearly angered, as he clenched his fist on the chocolate.

“Mh, not sure if I should eat it now or later” he wondered out loud, gazing at it “I'll just eat it later, when I'm not around those two weirdos” 

He huffed and shoved the bar in his pocket, pausing for a moment “... Okay, maybe I'm the weirdo since I keep speaking out loud and losing time“

He laughed a bit and finally followed EN through the portal.

“At least I'll get to watch a bit of Undernovela now, and Asgoro”

 

EN walked to the blanket pile and sat down. She wondered out loud

“Mh. I really do need to hide these chocolates until i can go steal some more…”

she teleported them who who knows where and sat down.

She looked at Er and Ink “are you guys coming or what? I mean i guess i can watch ep 25 aloneeeeee”

She has that voice people would make when they’re trying to convince someone to do something.

She doesn’t really need to make that voice tho like- they already want to watch undernovela in the first place.

“...” she waited for them to answer while looking back at the screen.

she then noticed Error “o hai Erru! I didn't expect you to come back so soon, but the quicker we get this started, the quicker me and Er can see how Asgoro died.” 

she then mumbled, “i mean we could have just began without you, just because i'm impatient” she then looked at all of the boys and patted the blankets to signal them to sit down or something.

 

Error huffed “Yeah, I'm back.” he sat down next to Ink “Asgoro now”

Both Er and Ink looked at each other in confusion. Wow, Error was in an inexplicable bad mood and EN was talking really quick… That wasn't weird at all, thinking of it, just very unexpected.

Ink gestured to the screen “We were already watching, actually”

“Yup, we're at episode 21 right now” Er nodded “We can skip a few episodes, if you want”

Both Error and Ink shrugged, one grumpily, and Er just sighed and grabbed the remote “Alright, let's just get straight to it”

That's how they watched Asgoro die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah! i hope you like this so far and-
> 
> EN: SOMEONE CALLED ME CRINGY!
> 
> im s t abb-
> 
> EN: Its RE!
> 
> wait... Rose's Error called you cringy
> 
> EN: yes
> 
> ... IM ST A B-
> 
> EN: thats still my line!
> 
> EN: stabby stab stab-
> 
> oof oh well just wait until T sees this...

**Author's Note:**

> A: No this is not the shipping part. This would be kind of... Like a slow burn thingy-


End file.
